


Cool Blue Reason [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bondage, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, you've got me. Now what're you going to do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Blue Reason [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cool Blue Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51526) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



> JARVIS is read by Parley42
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Cool%20Blue%20Reason.mp3) | 13:44 | 12.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cool-blue-reason) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
